M93R
The Beretta 93R is an Italian burst-firing machine pistol chambered in the 9x19mm caliber. It is a variant of the Beretta 92 S/F/M9. The M93R is unlocked at Rank 26 or can be purchased with credits. History The M93R was designed to be used by the Italian counter-terrorism forces of the Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza (Central Security Operations Service, Italy's SWAT team) and Gruppo di Intervento Speciale (Special Intervention Group, an airborne counter-terrorism unit) but was also adopted by other police and military forces who required a concealable weapon with rapid fire capabilities. The pistol is an evolution of the Beretta 92 design. There are a few importable Beretta 93Rs, but they can be cost prohibitive due to their rarity. The Gun Control Act of 1968 stopped the importation of machine guns except for guns imported for sale to government agencies, including the M93R. (a machine gun is defined as a weapon that can fire multiple rounds with 1 trigger squeeze).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_93R In Game The M93R, in essence, is the exact same as the M9 with an added 3 round burst-fire mode and some aesthetic differences, such as an front grip a wooden pistol grip, and a larger trigger guard so that the user can properly use the grip. It deals the same amount of damage as the regular M9. The barrel has a built-in muzzle break; it's not a extended barrel. However, its muzzle break is only cosmetic feature, as the 93R has much higher recoil than the M9. Most tactics with the M9 do not actually apply to this pistol - it has a much stronger recoil than its semi-auto variant, which can be seen in single-fire mode. Like the TEC-9, the best course of action while using this pistol is to get close and ambush with controlled burst, as its poor accuracy leaves much to be desired, though its ranged capabilities are still much better, having the exact same minimum damage as the M9. Due to doing 34 damage max and firing at 1100 RPM, the M93R can be very deadly in close quarters because it can one burst kill an opponent in close quarter combat. However, the 1-burst-kill range is very close due to its high recoil. The user always needs to make a sure burst by taking a pause after each burst to increase the stability and hit chance. If spamming with the M93R, it's a waste of ammunition because the gun is uncontrollable even in close range. It has a large reserve ammunition (up to 60 rounds) helps it to stand fairly long. However, as stated above, the spamming is not recommended because most of the bullets won't hit the target, it burns the ammunition very fast and becomes waste of ammunition. The damage drop off on this weapon allows both ranged and CQC usage, but the recoil is still fairly noticeable even in semi-atuo, so the user will have to get accustomed to the recoil first to use this weapon effectively. If they do, then it's basically a straight upgrade to the default M9, aside from the aforementioned recoil. Trivia * After the Beta, the M93R's model in game is now blue with a grey handgrip, possibly indicating that the M93R the player uses is a police version. * This is a popular weapon for police forces everywhere, as it is almost the same as the M9. * The M93R can pick up ammo from all the pistols except the Deagle and the MP412 REX. * The R in M93R stands for raffica, which in Italian means "burst." * The M9 can be converted to the M93R, but such kits are prohibitively expensive. * For now, it has no animation switching between fire modes. However, this is actually more of a benefit than a hindrance, allowing for the nearly-instant changing of fire modes. * The M93R is the first secondary weapon to have burst fire mode. * Using a Vcog on the M93R is quite useless at long range. This is because it has large bullet drop and a small 15 round magazine, allowing only 5 shots before reloading on burst mode. Gallery http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/d/df/0.gif/revision/lates References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons